


Cristallo

by xSuzerain



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hanakotober, M/M, Oneshot, Selfcest, writober2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: Era un sorriso intriso di malinconia.{writober2018, day #3 | chaos ruler/elysian}





	Cristallo

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **Granblue Fantasy** (グランブルーファンタジー) non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della **Cygames**.  
>  Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà.  
>  **Ambientazione:** Non specificata all'interno della serie.  
>  **Prompt** : #hanakotober, giorno tre: Calendula.  
>  **Facente parte della serie:** _Ciò che solo i fiori sanno._  
>  **Note dell'autrice** : La storia di questa fanfiction è divertente, perché la verità è che ero partita con l'intenzione di scrivere tutt'altro. Ma poi mentre guardavo il foglio ho buttato giù la prima frase della storia, ed il resto è poi venuto da sé in maniera sorprendentemente naturale; suppongo sia perché a conti fatti di questa ship mi si possa _in parte_ attribuire la maternità, perché la verità è che nessuna delle classi di Granblue Fantasy ha una particolarità specifica o un carattere definito. Ma Elysian e Ruler mi piacciono particolarmente perché sono dell'idea che il loro interagire sarebbe un po' così, fatto di silenzi ed incomprensioni dovute alla diversa natura ed al diverso modo di affrontare le cose - da una parte la calma, dall'altra il chaos, come suggerisce poi il nome stesso.  
>  Inserirsci il prompt è stato difficile. Ho puntato più sul suo significato che sul fiore in sé, che non volevo giocasse stavolta un vero e proprio ruolo dominante; volevo che si percepisse l'angoscia, la distanza - volevo che si sentisse tutto il dolore d'entrambi, benché di diverso tipo.  
> Lascio a voi il giudizio sul mio esserci riuscita o meno e smetto di blaterare, però (L).

In battaglia non esistono bene e male. Solo urla e sangue che con lentezza sgorga da ogni ferita. Si fa strada sino alla terra, vi si riunisce, sboccia; e tutt’intorno sono, un palco sul quale le parti danzano sino all’ultimo respiro. L’aria è pesante, pregna del profumo di quei boccioli rossi. Sposta la maschera che gli copre la parte inferiore del viso per inspirarla con la bocca, a lungo – ha scoperto con il tempo di trovarlo un gesto  _piacevole_ , per quanto mai abbia condiviso ad alta voce quel pensiero; non ha voglia di trovarvi spiegazioni, non desidera conoscerne le implicazioni.   
L’accetta com’è, semplice, incontrollabile. Come il chaos di cui s’è fatto portatore.   
E’ quasi per caso che sposta lo sguardo su di lui, perché affrontano situazioni come quella in maniera assai diversa – uno nell’anima, eppure alla base differenti personalità. Elysian ha lo sguardo perso su di un mondo distante, qualcosa che solo lui riesce a vedere. Si chiede per un momento se quell’immagine includa anche lui; per un istante, uno soltanto, desidera poter osservare con i suoi occhi lo scenario che la mente altrui spesso sembra dipingere..   
Ruler l’osserva, il capo inclinato nell’attesa i loro occhi s’incontrino. Occorrono alcuni minuti prima che l’altro lo percepisca e si volti lentamente nella sua direzione, un sorriso sulle labbra piene.  
Non si rende conto d’aver abbassato lo sguardo fin quando lui non lo supera, senza che vi fossero scambi d’alcun tipo; è con la coda dell’occhio che lo vede raggiungere gli altri, l’elegante abito tinteggiato dello stesso rosso che quasi perennemente macchia il proprio. Tira giù il proprio cappuccio ed in silenzio lo segue. Inspira ancora, e sente i polmoni pieni, lo stomaco preda d’una morsa.  
Era un sorriso intriso di malinconia.   
  
La notte cala e l’oscurità li accoglie, avvolgendo la Grandcypher quasi del tutto. Solcano cieli sconosciuti, che come il mare si distendono all’infinito. Lui socchiude gli occhi e fissa il nulla – attende mantenendosi a distanza, perché non è sua intenzione arrecargli disturbo.   
La melodia di Elysian si diffonde di lì a poco, vibrando nell’aria fresca e lasciandosi trasportare verso luoghi sconosciuti da un vento silenzioso. E’ delicata, e nonostante non lo guardi riesce a figurare con estrema chiarezza il pizzicare delle sue dita contro le corde. Lo appesantisce. Lo strazia – racchiude così tante cose in sé; è il pianto per coloro che sono caduti, per le anime innocenti che non sono stati in grado di salvare. E’ il cordoglio per gli alleati, per i nemici, addirittura.   
Elysian canta di loro, nella sua musica espressione della tristezza che gli alberga nel cuore. Canta di loro come fossero i protagonisti di un’epica lontana, eroi i cui nomi resteranno nel tempo; canta di loro come uomini che diedero la vita per i loro ideali.   
Non parlano mai finché non termina, e a volte occorrono ore. Altre non lo fanno affatto, perché Ruler preferisce così – perché hanno modi differenti d’affrontare quella ch’è ormai una battaglia che pare destinata a non avere mai fine; lui, che nella morte dei nemici imparato a provare piacere. E l’altro se stesso, che alla dea che recide il filo guarda con pietà per il domani.   
«Non mi hai mai detto com’è che si chiama.» esordisce all’improvviso, quando a circondarli nuovamente v’è solo la voce del silenzio.   
Elysian lo guarda confuso, il sopracciglio inarcato e le labbra appena dischiuse. Lo trova bello, e non se ne vergogna – ma si guarda bene dal dirlo, non essendo il momento per complimenti d’un certo tipo. Prende di nuovo a fissare il cielo, il fioco bagliore di stelle lontane.   
«La melodia. Non so il suo nome.»  
«Non ne ho mai scelto uno.» ammette, e pur non essendone certo ne deduce stia ora guardando nella sua stessa direzione. Ruler respira, chiudendo gli occhi e sporgendosi un po’ di più verso il vuoto, si preme contro la balconata; poi mollemente cambia posizione, dando la schiena alle loro uniche fonti di luce per guardarlo in viso.  
«Peccato.» ed è breve la pausa che prende «Lo meriterebbe.»  
Lui ridacchia sommesso, le dita ancora ad accarezzare le bianche corde e gli occhi chiari fissi dinanzi a sé. Suoni fiochi, anch’essi appena percettibili si diffondono tutt’intorno, e come della musica il vento se ne appropria, portandoli via con sé; è tentato d’allungare una mano nella sua direzione, di sfiorarlo, toccarlo come tante altre volte ha fatto. Ma non può.   
Quelli sono i momenti in cui Elysian è cristallo e lui distruzione.   
«Pensavo che ti piacessero le battaglie.» pronuncia alcuni attimi dopo. Scosta appena l’arpa, poggiandola accanto a sé, i suoni sino a quell’istante prodotti d’improvviso dimenticati. Attende prima di replicare, fermo nella voce.  
«E’ così. Ma mi piace anche la tua musica.» ed è il suo turno di sorridere, con morbidezza. «Questa, soprattutto.»  
Elsyian sembra soppesare le parole, incerto su come o se rispondere. Alla fine ad abbandonare le sue labbra è di nuovo un semplice sbuffo, cui segue il mettersi in piedi ed appoggiarsi contro la ringhiera come poc’anzi ha fatto lui. Ruler inclina il viso, tentando d’estrapolare il più possibile dalla sua espressione.  
«Non mi credi?»  
«Ti credo.» dice, «Ma non è da te.»  
Non replica stavolta, perché non c’è altro che possa dire. Lascia che l’altro lo guardi, che se lo desideri lo abbandoni per tornare alle proprie stanze; ma non v’è alcun accenno di movimento da parte sua – solo il suo sguardo fisso su di sé. Ha l’impressione che gli trapassi l’anima. Ha l’impressione che stia guardando al di sotto delle sue carni, là dove da tempo la bestia s’annida; e nella memoria è chiara, vivida l’immagine di loro sul campo di battaglia, della danza su un manto di fiori di sangue. Forse, mentre i loro sguardi si incrociano, Elysian può vederlo.   
Con il cuore pesante, si scopre a desiderare lo faccia.  
« _Calendula_.» pronuncia infine l’altro, e Ruler sussulta, strappato ai propri pensieri. Stavolta è lui a non mettere a fuoco nell’immediato e necessitare d’una spiegazione che non tarda ad arrivare.   
«La canzone. Mi piacerebbe chiamarla come il fiore.»   
Abbassa lo sguardo.   
«Ti piace?» domanda.  
Calendula – il fiore che si dice nacque dalle lacrime d’un dio. Si rende conto d’aver trattenuto il fiato mentre lo guardava, mentre lui pronunciava quelle parole; si accorge di come paiano riecheggiare intorno a loro, e di come sino a quel momento erronea fosse la sua visione delle cose. Elysian non era cristallo. Era di più. E lui, arrogandosi il titolo di distruzione ed inebriandosi del profumo della morte non era mai riuscito a vederlo per ciò che realmente era – non il fragile cristallo, ma un dio che piange per coloro che non possono farlo. E allora non ha esitazione nel rispondere, e forse per la prima volta in diverso tempo la voce gli trema.  
Non sa perché, ma l’avverte lontano e la morsa che gli attanaglia il cuore si fa più grande. Annega, sta annegando; annega e lui come luce si allontana –  _distruzione, per gli altri o per se stesso_?  
Ma ugualmente lo pronuncia. Ugualmente sorride.   
«E’ perfetto.»


End file.
